


mens contritum

by horrorsilk



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, Needles, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: A rambling poem loosely detailing a sort of AU I think about from time to time...
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	mens contritum

"I wonder, do you remember when  
The needle pierced your skin?   
The exact moment when you lost track  
Of where your body ends  
And where your mind begins?"

The question goes unanswered  
Save for the softest drip of blood  
The air is heavy, cold and dank  
Distant sounds echoing all around  
As if they could stop the flood

Scarred hands reach not to harm  
But softly cradle bruised flesh  
Weary eyes stare defiantly back  
Mouth dripping blood as it twists to scowl;  
Murderous savior motions for him to shush

A dark kingdom wrought of bone  
And discarded remains of a broken mind  
How long he's lingered he oft forgets  
Feet carrying him round unnavigable paths  
What does he even expect to find? 

Sticks and stones may break his bones  
But Sebastian's will is strong  
Needles and scalpels can peel back skin  
Strip down to the reddish tissue beneath  
But further below he's been hollow all along

A fellow void, Ruvik muses  
Trapped and swallowed into Hell  
Brain no longer truly his  
Heart tangled in a barbed wire web  
Though who pulls the strings is hard to tell

Deft fingers play the suture  
Like plucking the strings of a harp  
In and out, weaving through torn skin  
Wounds closing like a final curtain  
His patient is silent, but his eyes are ever sharp

No thanks are given when the moment ends  
No words are said, gratitude expressed  
Though no retribution comes either  
No weapon lifted for the kill  
Perhaps, he thinks, this sort of thanks is best

A dangerous game they both will play  
A dance that ends in blood  
The two know one will not see the end  
And can only hope the failure isn't theirs  
Though he'd leave here with him if he could

Whispered promises punctuated  
By the far off sound of screams  
Needles break through already bloody skin  
Agony and despair constant companions  
Roused from violent dreams

"I will not linger here forever  
They cannot force me to stay."  
Sebastian's watch says three am  
Sebastian's brain says hangover  
The mattress beside him is empty as always

Brain in a jar, shattered mind scattered  
Literally in chunks across the grimy floor  
He grips his hair and curses  
Whatever god is listening in  
Why him, alone forevermore? 

Rain slams against the window  
Droplets slithering like blood against the pane  
Blood and tears and sweat and booze  
Nothing chases away the bitterness  
Or the memories of that name

"I will not linger."  
"Neither will I."  
Nightmares or memories?   
He can't tell.   
Needles piercing   
Barbed wire tearing  
Chest bursting in a sea of blood  
Brain bursting in a sea of despair

Sebastian opens his eyes to grey haze

"...multiple homicides at Beacon Mental Hospital."

So it starts anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Pseudo-AU where STEM has lingering effects on memory, forcing Sebastian to relive everything every time he goes to sleep. Not exactly a recurring nightmare, but something more visceral. He sees Ruvik again, but at what cost? 
> 
> Will I ever expand on this AU? Maybe. Maybe not. But I like writing poetry so I gave it a shot.


End file.
